A need exists for a system for transmitting real-time game information to a remote device, such as a mobile phone.
A further need exists for a system that allows a user to pick what real-time game information the user wishes to receive on the user's mobile device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.